1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is an aerosol foam or a pump foam product for hair treatment including a composition containing a cationic cellulose derivative, chitosan, an acid for partially or complete neutralization of chitosan and if necessary a propellant in a suitable solvent, in which the cationic cellulose derivative and the chitosan are present in a certain amount ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foams for hair treatment are known and usually include hair-fixing or hair-care substances, foam-formers and a suitable aqueous solvent base. These compositions are foamed prior to application by means of a propellant gas or by means of a mechanically operated pump foam apparatus. These different types of foam products have different requirements regarding their quality, which can be roughly divided into two categories or groups. The first group of quality requirements deals with foam quality, i.e. the properties of the foam. These foam properties include fine porosity or coarse porosity, compactness, stability of the foam over time, workability into the hair and distributability of it on the hair. The second group of quality requirements relate to the action, which is produced by the foam after working it into the hair, i.e. the hair-care properties, such as the feel of the hair under moist and dry conditions, the combability, the fixing action, the load on the hair, the luster of the hair, etc.
The problem with the optimization of the foam products is that improvements of some quality requirements, for example the foam quality, can be achieved by addition of special active ingredients. However this usually results in the impairment of other quality requirements, for example the hair care or hair fixing properties. Frequently cationic polymers are contained in foam products because of their good substantive activity on human hair. Foam concentrates are known containing a certain amount of Polyquaternium-4 and chitosan lactate from WO 99/66888 A1. However addition of cationic cellulose derivatives, such as a copolymer of hydroxyethyl cellulose and diallyldimethyl ammonium chloride (Polyquaternium-4), has the disadvantage that the treated hair feels greasy and has a comparatively great load. A residue problem is frequently caused by use of neutralized chitosan (chitizonium salt); i.e. small amounts of a visible polymeric residue can be observed on the treated hair after treatment.